Glitz Pit's 15th Anniversary Special: Yoshi vs Rawk Hawk
by breath20k
Summary: The Glitz Pit, a fighting arena located in Glitzville and in this story, Yoshi and Rawk Hawk are going to battle it out! Happy 15th anniversary, Glitz Pit!


**Glitz Pit's 15th Anniversary Special: Yoshi vs. Rawk Hawk**

It's a beautiful afternoon at the Glitz Pit in Glitzville where today marks a very special occasion, the arena's 15th anniversary. Everyone is gearing up for this as Lakitu came in. He said, "Good afternoon, everyone! Today is a very special day here at the Glitz Pit because it is the arena's... _**15TH ANNIVERSARY!**_"

With that, the entire arena cheered as the screen shows a very special message. It said: The Glitz Pit, 15 Years And Still Fighting

Lakitu smiled and said, "That's right, ladies and gentlemen! It has been fifteen years since this place opened up in Glitzville and today, we have prepared a very special battle just for you so, shall we meet our combatants for today's match?"

"_**YEAH!**_" The crowd replied.

"Okay, then! First up we have the dinosaur who loves to eat enemies and turning them into eggs. He is one of the Mushroom Kingdom's legendary warriors and a fighter right here at this stadium. Ladies and gentlemen, here he is. The dinosaur from his very own island... _**YOSHI!**_"

Just then, the red doors open up and Yoshi came in to the cheers of the crowd before entering the ring with a huge smile and a bow. Lakitu came to him and said, "Good afternoon, Yoshi!"

"Same to you, Lakitu," Yoshi replied, "I'm so happy to be here and I promise that today's battle is going to be extra special!"

"Me too! Well, I hope you'll do great today."

"Thank you!"

Lakitu smiled and said, "And now, let's meet our second combatant for this afternoon. He is one of the veteran fighters at this very stadium and today, he's back and ready to rumble. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you The Feral Nuclear Reactor... _**RAWK HAWK!**_"

Just then, Rawk came in with the crowd cheering for him as he entered the arena from the blue doors. Lakitu came to him and said with a smile, "Great to see you, Rawk! How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing great, Lakitu," Rawk Hawk replied, "I can't believe that it has been 15 years since I came here and I really enjoyed every single minute of it! From the moment the gong sounds, I jump into battle and I'm so happy to spend this day with Yoshi to honor the arena's fifteenth anniversary!"

"I see. Well, I hope you'll enjoy today's showdown."

"I thank you, Lakitu."

Lakitu smiled and said, "Now that we've met the fighters, it's time to meet today's special guest referee for this anniversary showdown. He is the first champion of the Glitz Pit with his sister Jolene. He loves to spend time with her when he's not in the ring. Today, he is here to make this match fair and square. And now ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the Toad with the passion for fighting. Please give a huge round of applause for your referee. The arena's very first champion... _**PRINCE MUSH!**_"

Just then, the arena erupted in a huge standing ovation as Prince Mush came in with a huge smile before entering the ring with a huge bow.

When the cheering died down, he said, "Thank you so much, everyone! I'm so happy to be part of this amazing celebration as the referee to honor fifteen years of fighting in the Glitz Pit and I love it! Now then, can Yoshi and Rawk Hawk come to the center of the ring please?"

The fighters agreed as they walked to the center. Then Mush said, "Okay, guys. I want a good, clean fight and remember the most important part about the Glitz Pit, have fun! Now, shake hands and take your positions."

Yoshi and Rawk Hawk looked at each other and shook hands before taking their starting positions. With that, the battle is about to begin at any moment.

Mush smiled and said, "Now let's share our favorite memories to honor 15 years at the Glitz Pit before the gong sounds. Yoshi, would you like to go first?"

"Sure," Yoshi replied with a smile, "Mine is battling Macho Grubba for the third Crystal Star. I had a great time fighting alongside Mario in various situations and it made me feel like a champion."

The crowd agreed with him as they cheered for Yoshi. Then Mush said, "Okay. Rawk Hawk, how about you?"

"Fighting," Rawk Hawk replied as the crowd cheered for him, "That is what I do here. I really enjoyed every single minute of it and after all, you have to play fair and be a good sport when you're fighting in the Glitz Pit. Okay Mush, your turn."

"Well, my favorite memory is becoming the very first champion of this stadium," Mush said with a smile, "I remembered my first championship fight and the moment the referee announced my name as the champion, I jumped for joy as confetti fell on me. It was truly an amazing moment."

When Mush was done, the entire arena erupted in big cheers when they heard Mush's memory. Then he said, "Okay! Now that everything is out of the way, it is time to fight. Once you hear the sound of the gong, the battle will begin. Got it?"

"Got it, Mush." Rawk Hawk and Yoshi replied.

"All right, then," Mush said with a smile. Then he walked over to the gong, picked up the special hammer and said, "Combatants, are you ready?"

"Ready!" Yoshi and Rawk Hawk said with a thumbs up.

"Glitz Pit, are you ready?"

The arena agreed as they cheered very loudly.

"Okay, then! Ladies and gentlemen, this is it! The moment you've all been waiting for is finally here. It is Yoshi vs. Rawk Hawk in our special 15th anniversary match! So without any further ado, here we go! Ready..."

Yoshi and Rawk Hawk looked at each other once more as they assumed their battle stance, waiting for the gong to sound. The arena grew very silent as they waited for the final word from Prince Mush.

Mush took a huge deep breath, waited for a few moments and then...

It is time.

"**_FIGHT!_**"

With the word shouted, Prince Mush swung his hammer and then...

_GONG!_

And with the sound of the gong, the battle is now officially underway as both fighters rushed to each other.

Yoshi starts the match by throwing eggs at Rawk Hawk, hitting him with little damage. Rawk counters it by punching away every single egg Yoshi threw. Everyone is enjoying the excitement as Yoshi and Rawk battle it out to honor 15 years of fighting.


End file.
